


Kill or Be Killed

by Avistella



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Jon comforts you after you kill a man for the first time when he tried to force himself on you.





	Kill or Be Killed

" _No_! _Stop_!! _Let me go_!!" You screech at the top of your lungs, struggling against the older and significantly stronger male, thrashing around and desperately kicking your legs. The tears that pricked at the corner of your eyes finally start to cascade down your cheeks without pause, your breathing ragged as the panic in your chest grows more with each passing second you're unable to escape the man's grasp.

The sound of ripping fabric reaches your ears, and you gasp at the sudden chill of the wind against your now exposed skin. The male laughs at your plight, his gaze full of dark desire as he leers at you. The situation dawns on you once more, and you continue to scream, hoping that somebody would be awake in this dead of night to hear and save you.

By pure luck, you manage to knee your assailant in the gut hard enough to make him groan and let go of you for a moment. Not wanting to waste this chance, you attempt to flee, but a rough hand grabs your leg before you can take another step and gives your body a strong tug. Your body crashes onto the cold, hard ground with a loud thud, no doubt leaving bruises onto your sensitive skin, but that's the least of your worries right now.

"You're going to pay for that, you _bitch_!" The man spits out, his eyebrows furrowed close together.

With wide eyes, you frantically look around for something to help you get out of this terrifying situation, and you find it. Attached to the male's belt is a dagger. You're not too sure why he has it on his person, but you don't really care about that at the moment. Without another thought, you somehow manage to steal the dagger amidst all the tangled limbs and plunge the cold blade straight into your assailant's heart.

The man stops fighting against you, and you watch as the life fades away from his eyes, little by little. You can feel it slip away, your hand still holding onto the dagger that's sunken in his flesh. The male's body crashes down on top of yours, his weight heavy, and you push against him with great difficulty, turning him to the side and off of you.

Chest heaving, you try and fail to bring your breathing back to normal. Your hands feel warm and sticky, and you bring your gaze down to your palms. Even in the dark of night, you can still see the distinct colour of red painted on your skin. Your mind is still reeling from everything that's happened so far, and you shakily direct your attention back to the man you had just stabbed. He's dead, you realize. _You killed him_.

"A-Ahh..." Your voice comes out shaky and in a higher pitch than usual. The scream you want to let out gets caught in your throat as you back away from the lifeless body, even though you have nothing to fear anymore. He can't hurt you anymore. After all, _you killed him_. You're still in so much shock that you don't even register the new sound of a growling direwolf from behind you.

"Ghost! What's—" A familiar voice cuts into your thoughts, and you whip your head around, being greeted by none other than the infamous bastard of Winterfell who looks upon the scene with an unreadable expression.

"J-Jon..." you whimper his name, your vision blurred as new tears appear on your face, relieved to finally have someone you know with you.

Jon is at your side in an instant, Ghost having moved away enough to give the two of you space. The young man inspects your current state, his expression twisting at your torn clothes barely covering your shivering body, but you can't tell if you were from the cold or something else entirely. Jon shrugs off his own jacket in one smooth motion and drapes it around your shoulders which you accept willingly, hugging it close to you.

It's only then that the all too familiar scent of iron is brought to Jon's attention, and he takes a moment to look at the body a few distance away. The young man is quick to realize what happened, and for a moment, he isn't too sure what to do or how to react. Sensing his hesitation, you tug onto the male's sleeve, prompting Jon to look at you once more.

Your lips open and close, but you struggle to find the words, let alone your voice. Jon gives you a curt nod, understanding completely. He hesitantly offers you his hand, wondering if he should retrieve someone else to help you. He highly doubts you would want to be close to another male after your whole ordeal, but to his surprise, you take his hand and grasp onto it firmly.

Jon helps you up, and your knees buckle. The young man easily catches your body and wraps his arms around you, giving you permission to use his body as a support if needed. "Let's get you cleaned up," he suggests in a low whisper.

You nod your head in agreement, but before moving, you decide to look at the dead body once more. The man _you killed_. Jon seems to sense your intention, and he shifts around so that your vision is obstructed by his body. Curious, you bring your gaze up to his.

"You don't need to look back," Jon explains as he starts leading the both of you back inside the castle. "Just forget it ever happened."

"How could I...?" You answer back, your response coming out much harsher than intended, and you cringe at yourself. "I _killed_ him."

Jon nods. "Aye, you did. But if you hadn't, then what would he have done to you?" When he's met with nothing but silence at the truth of his words, the young man continues, "You had no choice. You did what you had to do to survive. No one will fault you for that."

"...Will it ever go away?" You ask. "The...weight?"

Jon furrows his eyebrows together, his grip on you tightening just the slightest amount as he chews on his bottom lip. He isn't certain how to answer that. He must have taken too long to answer because you shake your head to dismiss your previous question. "Never mind."

Unconvinced, the male stops in his steps, turning you around to look at him dead on while giving your shoulders a firm squeeze. His eyes are unwavering, and you find yourself both wanting to look away but being unable to. "You never should have gone through that," Jon starts, his voice firm. "I regret not being there to help you, but you don't have to carry the burden alone."

Even though he didn't voice it himself, you understand that Jon was offering to help you in more ways than one. You blink back the tears that threaten to spill once more, and you offer the young man a resolute nod. Jon tilts his head to the side, a rare ghost of a smile playing on his lips before turning back to one of seriousness as he leads you back inside, his comforting warmth not once leaving you.


End file.
